Hidden Memories
by Shadow Typhoon
Summary: Sequel to Dark Ice. ”The time has come to regain your memories from your former life” Hyourinmaru said. Now Hitsugaya has to go through every single memory. From the day he was born, to the day he died. Part of my Heavenly Guardian series. Please review
1. Perfecting the Bankai

__

My first chapter in my sequel to Dark Ice. Hidden Memories is finally here! So please enjoy reading it, and remember to review!!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, many things would change…_

* * *

**Hidden Memories**

**Chapter 1: Perfecting the Bankai**

**By Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

The sky was clear and bright. The skies were slowly drifting across it, following the flow of the wind. The sakura tree was blossoming, sending hundreds and hundreds of pink flower petals into the wind, which carried them to faraway places. And right under it, at the root of the tree, the white haired prodigy, the tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, was sitting and meditating.

Not just meditating, but speaking with Hyourinmaru in his mind. Hitsugaya might have achieved the Ice Flame bankai, but he had not yet perfected his normal bankai. It had been a half year since Aizen´s defeat, so he felt that it was needed. He couldn´t always rely on the Ice Flame bankai. So it had to be done. And with Hyourinmaru´s approval, he had tried to perfect the bankai. But it had not yet been done.

Hitsugaya was sitting in a lotus position in the middle of the plain of ice. Hyourinmaru was curled behind him, relaxing, with its head just beside him.

"It doesn´t work, Hyourinmaru", Hitsugaya said disappointed and angry, "I have been sitting here for 4 hours now"

"_And here I thought that you had never-ending patience. I guess not" _Hyourinmaru growled and snickered. As much as a dragon can snicker.

"Don´t make fun of me! Okay, I will try to relax. Care to give me some hints?" Hitsugaya asked.

"_Maybe…if you say please" _Hyourinmaru was still snickering.

Hitsugaya had to take a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. And here he had thought that he was immune for the playful dragon, since Ryushiro was residing in his mind as well. And he wasn´t the best companion for a prodigy, who hated mindless chat. But right now Ryushiro was sleeping, fortunately, so he wasn´t going to hear him make fun of him. Oh well, back to the former subject.

"Hyourinmaru, _please _help me?" Hitsugaya asked through gritted teeth. Oh well, now that his pride was flushed out into the toilet, it couldn´t get worse.

"_Okay, okay. Hmm_, _how to start? Ah, I´ve got it. What is ice?"_

"Ice is frozen water." It´s water in its solid state. Just like water is steam in its gaseous state."

"_Correct, indeed"_

"Hmmm…." Hitsugaya thought and thought. "A plain of ice... Ice being water… a plain of ice… ice being water… Ah, I got it!"

And just as he said that, his entire mindscape changed. Changed into a huge sea. Luckily for him, the spot where Hitsugaya was sitting, it remained as ice.

"_So you finally understood it?" _Hyourinmaru growled, pleased.

"Yes" Hitsugaya replied. "I entirely forgot that ice was made out of water. I had the ultimate control over the ice, but not the water. But now that I´ve understood it, I can control it"

"_Well done, young one. But that surely took a lot of time" _and yet again Hyourinmaru snickered.

"Fine, just laugh. It´s not like I can stop you, anyways."

There was a pregnant silence, before Hitsugaya spoke again.

"So, erm, is my mindscape going to be made out of water always?" Hitsugaya asked unsure.

The sea was filling his entire view, and he could see nothing but water.

"_Of cause not. Just concentrate and everything will be, as it was before."_

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and concentrated. And as he did that, the sea became a plain of ice again.

"Thanks" Hitsugaya said and stood up. "And now it's time for me to go back"

"_Not exactly" _Hyourinmaru said and rose.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked confused.

"_It is finally the time for you to remember"_

"Remember what?" Hitsugaya asked.

"_You´ll see" _

And with that, Hitsugaya mindscape changed again. Now he was standing in a dark corridor. There were many doors, all closed. It was very dark, since there were no lights.

"This is?"

"_Your memories. Look ahead." _Hyourinmaru had shrunk, so that he could fit into the corridor.

Hitsugaya looked ahead, and saw a big door at the end of the corridor. It was dark blue, with ice blue runes engraved. There were also silver linings along the edges.

"_Open it and walk through" _

"Why? What is it?"

"_Those are the memories, which have been hidden. Before, you weren´t mature enough, but now the time is right. Open the door, and see your former life!"_

"My former life, you say…" Hitsugaya muttered and walked forward. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. And then light blinded him.

* * *

"Taicho!!! Taicho??? Where are you" Matsumoto shouting while walking through the tenth division.

The Captain Commander, Yamamoto, had requested some paperwork done, and it hadn´t been finished yet. And since she herself was too lazy, she had to find her captain, so that he could make it. She found him under the sakura tree.

"Ah, there you are taicho! I´ve been looking everywhere for you"

She went over to him and shook him, as it seemed that he was dozing. As it didn´t help, she decided to slap him. This could be the only opportunity to slap him, so she wouldn´t want to miss it. She slapped him. It didn´t help. She slapped him even harder. It didn´t seem to help. She punched him hard. He didn´t wake up. Now Matsumoto finally understood that something was wrong.

Matsumoto frowned and placed her hand on Hitsugaya´s forehead. His temperature was normal, so he wasn´t having a fever. She lifted him up and carried him to the fourth division. She flash stepped as fast as she could and reached the division. She ran inside and bumped into Unohana.

"My, why are you in such a hurry?" she asked with a gentle voice.

"Something is wrong with taicho" Matsumoto replied and pointed at Hitsugaya´s sleeping figure.

"Come inside."

* * *

After waiting for about an hour, Unohana finally came out. Matsumoto stood and ran over to her.

"What is wrong with taicho? Is he okay?" Matsumoto asked worried.

"He is in a coma" Unohana answered with furrowed brows.

"Coma?" Matsumoto said with a weak voice.

"Yes, and it seems, that it was self inflicted."

"Self inflicted? But why would he do that?" Matsumoto asked worried.

"We don´t know. And we don´t know either, when he will wake up. It can be hours, days, months or even years. We´ll have to have patience."

Matsumoto nodded weakly and sat down again. Taicho, what have you done? She asked herself. Only time could answer her question.

* * *

_TADAAA!!! That was my first chapter in Hidden Memories. It was surprisingly easy to write! And since I have holiday, you´ll see a lot more updates than usual. Oh, and if you were wondering, why Hinamori haven´t appeared yet, it´s because, that she will appear later. _

_I finished my exams and one of the top ones, so I´m so happy. Oh well, now I can finally relax, read and write fanfiction._

_So, until we meet again, have sweet dreams_

_See Ya_


	2. Forgotten: Childhood

_Hi, I´m finally here with my newest chapter, so please review whenever you are finished._

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Bleach. Even though you could wish…_

* * *

**Hidden Memories**

**Chapter 1: Forgotten: Childhood**

**By Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_From the earlier chapter: _

Hitsugaya looked ahead, and saw a big door at the end of the corridor. It was dark blue, with ice blue runes engraved. There were also silver linings along the edges.

"_Open it and walk through" _

"Why? What is it?"

"_Those are the memories, which have been hidden. Before, you weren´t mature enough, but now the time is right. Open the door, and see your former life!"_

"My former life, you say…" Hitsugaya muttered and walked forward. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. And then light blinded him.

* * *

After waiting for about an hour, Unohana finally came out. Matsumoto stood and ran over to her.

"What is wrong with taicho? Is he okay?" Matsumoto asked worried.

"He is in a coma" Unohana answered with furrowed brows.

"Coma?" Matsumoto said with a weak voice.

"Yes, and it seems, that it was self inflicted."

"Self inflicted? But why would he do that?" Matsumoto asked worried.

"We don´t know. And we don´t know either, when he will wake up. It can be hours, days, months or even years. We´ll have to have patience."

Matsumoto nodded weakly and sat down again. Taicho, what have you done? She asked herself. Only time could answer her question.

* * *

_Age of Hitsugaya: 7 days_

The sun was setting. The shadows began to grow longer, spreading into the room, where a group of people were standing. They were all congratulating a pair, for their first born son. The pair, a beautiful woman with long silky brown blondish hair and warm aquamarine eyes, and a tall man with piercing ice blue eyes and white hair, was smiling proudly.

"Heh, he really looks like his parents, right?" the pairs best friend said and clapped his own wife´s shoulder.

"Yeah" his wife said and looked at the small child.

"Have you found a name for him yet?" A woman said while she walked into the room.

Everyone became silent and bowed their heads respectfully. They were all wondering why the queen of Hell, Aria, had come here. It was not every day, that the queen came strolling in to see a commoners child. And that´s why they all went out of the room.

"We haven´t yet, perhaps you have a suggestion?" The father, Hitsugaya Ryuu (1), said.

"We have thought through a lot of names, but we can´t choose the final one. It would be a great honor, if you choose it for us." The mother, Hitsugaya Mizuki (2), said kindly.

Aria nodded and thought. She looked outside the window and saw snow falling.

"It has been so long time ago, since it had snowed. This is a true winter. Therefore, the child has to be named Toshiro."

"Toshiro, hmm…that´s a lovely name, don´t you think?" Mizuki asked Ryuu.

Ryuu just nodded and held out a finger towards his son. The now dubbed Toshiro giggled and grabbed the finger. Toshiro had pure white hair, just like his father, and bright aquamarine eyes, just like his mother.

"It is not to sound rude, but what is your purpose here?" Ryuu asked carefully and looked at Aria.

The queen looked sternly at them and then sighed. It was not every day that a prophecy was made, including a child of a commoner. Sure, the father was a warrior, but that wouldn´t explain the powers, which were soon to come.

"Your child is destined for something great. I hereby invite you to live near the castle. I will personally tutor him. In weaponry, politics, and so on."

Ryuu and Mizuki looked shocked. This was certainly not what they had expected.

"…Of cause we will accept. When will we move?" Mizuki answered.

"As soon as possible" and with those words, Aria turned around and walked away.

* * *

_Age of Hitsugaya Toshiro: Psychical/Mental/Appearance 3 years. Real age: 21 years old._

"Mother, see, I found a rainbow. It´s a gift for you" Little Toshiro said, and gave his mother a crystal he had found.

Mizuki giggled. They were sitting in the palace garden; she was reading a book, while Toshiro was running around.

"It´s not a rainbow, sweetie, it´s a crystal." Toshiro frowned.

"But, see mother, if you turn it like this, you can see a rainbow." He said and turned the crystal around in the light.

Mizuki smiled. "Okay, then we´ll say that it´s a rainbow."

Toshiro smiled and ran back to play again. Mizuki´s smile faltered a bit. She knew that soon would Toshiro´s childhood end. The least that she could do was to give him some good memories. She looked at the beautiful crystal. So fragile and pretty, yet it had a hidden strength. It gave her hope.

"My little Shiro-chan, I´ll protect you as much as I can."

* * *

_Age of Hitsugaya Toshiro: Psychical/Mental/Appearance 4 years. Real age: 24 years old._

Little Toshiro was exploring the castle. He was a little bored, no scratch that, he had never been so bored in his life. He had no one to play with, since there were no children in the castle. Okay, there was, but they didn´t live here. They were sons and daughters of the people working in the castle, so Toshiro saw them very rarely.

He sighed. As young as he was, he was very smart. And since everybody looked down on him, except his parents and Queen Aria, he was always cold and indifferent, when he met people.

He walked down the corridor, when he suddenly heard small footsteps. It came towards his direction. He quickly hid behind a stone statue and was quiet. The small footsteps came nearer. He perked his face outside. He wanted to see who it was. It was a boy, older than him, but small and petite. He had jet-black hair, which came to his shoulders, and piercing jade green eyes. The pupils were slit, like a cat or a snake. The boy looked around him, maybe he was lost?

"Do you need any help?" Toshiro asked, while stepping out into the open.

There was a pregnant silence.

"I don´t need help from trash" the other boy muttered and turned around.

Toshiro didn´t say anything, but inside, he was fuming. That boy had just called him trash! He wanted to give snide reply, but no would come out of his mouth. The boy was already far away from him, so he decided to follow him. They walked in silence, Toshiro after the mysterious boy. Toshiro could see that the boy was beginning to get irritated. They walked and walked, and it seemed that Toshiro was right in assuming, that the boy was lost.

The mysterious by turned around. "What do you want me?" he asked, not angrily, but with an emotionless voice.

Hitsugaya frowned. "I want to know who you are. And give you a reason for not calling me trash"

They looked each other dead in the eye, not moving an inch. After what seemed like hours, the other boy finally talked.

"I´m not giving you my name. And now please leave me!" And with those words, he turned around and walked again.

Toshiro looked at him as he disappeared from sight. Then he sighed. He looked around himself. Where exactly was he??

* * *

_Age of Hitsugaya Toshiro: Psychical/Mental/Appearance 6 years. Real age: 30 years old._

Aria was a very strict teacher, Toshiro thought. But that was just how she was. Nothing could change that. No matter how hard he tried, she would always find his flaws. He knew it was for the good, but he just wished that she would praise him some more. He knew that she was doing it for a purpose. Somehow, he was special. Aria was not tutoring anyone else, only him.

It was like a never-ending circle. He woke up, made some of his homework, which he didn´t have time to do the earlier day, and prepared for lessons for later. He was taught war history, battle tactics, reading, (not ordinary reading, but reading some very thick and very heavy books, with some of the hardest and most difficult words) archery, learning how to ride a horse, economy, learning about the society around him, martial arts (not including anything sharp though) and so on.

No day was more special than the other. Only when he was together with his mother, or that Aria figured out something new to do, something was different. His father was busy himself, helping out in the different areas of Hell.

And this day was not special either. People looked at him with respect, but also without trust and with suspicions, since he was a child prodigy. He didn´t belong here. He was just a commoner, with some outstanding abilities, but still ordinary. They hated his cold aquamarine eyes and the ice white hair, so everyone avoided him.

This meant, that he didn´t have anyone to speak to, other than Aria and his mother. He was very lonely, and wanted company. But that would never happen. He was a freak and he was liked by the queen. This meant, that if they ever did something wrong, they would surely be punished. This was another reason for avoiding him.

But it was okay. He was by far used to it now. And Aria wasn´t bad either. Actually she was very kind. As kind as a queen for Hell could be. She could be very weird a sometimes. She would suddenly jump at him in the middle of his reading class, shouting that he should defend himself.

She could also be very childish. She would behave as a child, if she didn´t get what she wanted. Pout and stomp on the ground, until she got what she wanted. She always wanted to win.

Especially if it was against her brother, Enma. In chess, he would always win, but in a swordfight, she would win. That was how it was. Enma was skilled in everything, but not completely mastering it. Well, almost mastering it. While Aria, she was so good in something, that no one else was better than her. But in other things, she sucked.

Toshiro stopped thinking and ran out of his room. He was already late for his class. He ran towards the staples. He ran as fast as he could and was there in only a few minutes. But where was Aria? She was supposed to show him how to shoot arrows, while riding on a horseback today. But right now, she was gone. He looked to his right, he looked to his left. Nu uh, no Aria here. He was about to leave, when he saw her.

She was sitting on a beautiful horse. A young stallion, as far as he could see. It was pure white, with a black hair and tail, red demonic eyes and black wings. Wait, wings? Only a few of the horses had wings and they were very rare. And very hard to tame.

"This one is for you. His name is Zayid (3). Take good care of him." And with those words, she left him alone.

The stallion and the boy looked at each other for some time. Then Toshiro bowed. The stallion blinked a couple of times and did the same. Toshiro sighed relieved. He knew that winged mare-horses were very intelligent and that they had to be respected. And then something unexpected happened.

"It is not every day, that I see a powerful demon like you bow to me. And so young too."

Toshiro was speechless. It could talk!

The mare-horse sighed.

"Yes, I can talk. A few of us can. Now tell me more about you."

And then they chatted for a while, learning more about each other.

"Would you care for a flight young demon?" the mare-horse asked with soft eyes. It had already begun to like the young demon.

Toshiro nodded and tried to get on it. But he was too small. The mare-horse chuckled and bent down. Toshiro climbed on it with an angry blush. He hated being so small. But he forgot that as soon as Zayid took off. It was like a dream. He wished that he could fly himself one day. Never did he know that one day; he would actually be able to fly by himself. But not yet.

Toshiro was extremely happy. Now he had finally gotten himself a friend. Zayid wasn´t very old, but not completely young either. But he was a friend. Exactly what Toshiro wanted. Now the days didn´t seem so boring anymore.

* * *

_Age of Hitsugaya Toshiro: Psychical/Mental/Appearance 7 years. Real age: 33 years old._

"Ugh, it´s so heavy"_, _Toshiro said, while pulling his father´s heavy sword across the room. He always wanted to do the same moves as his father, but never got a chance to hold a sword. But his father´s sword was so heavy! He could barely pull it, how in the world would he be able to swing it? He didn´t know, but he was determined to try.

He now stood in the middle of his father´s training room. His father was out in town with his mother, so it was the perfect time. Aria had taught him the basics on how to handle a sword, but nothing as big and sharp as this.

He sighed and lifted the sword. But as it was almost above his head, he lost his balance. The sword fell and slashed his arm. He screamed and clutched the wound. He fell onto the ground. The sword was lying forgotten next to him. There were tears in his eyes and the pain was unbearable. He had always been careful, so this was his first major wound.

He just wanted to make his father proud. His father was one of the best swordsmen, and one of the three people he admired the most. He didn´t spend a lot time with his father, and that's why he wanted his father to properly see him. His father had never said that he was proud of him, but always scolded him when he made mistakes.

Only a few times had he seen his father smile. And he wanted to see some more. So if he could just learn how to use a sword, maybe he could spare with him. And make him proud.

Now Toshiro began to feel lightheaded. Probably because of the blood loss. He couldn´t think clear anymore.

"_Young one, you must not fall asleep. If you do, you´ll never wake up" _

But Toshiro didn´t pay attention to the mysterious voice and fell asleep.

Toshiro groaned. Someone was shaking him, but he didn´t want to wake up. He was so tired.

"Toshiro, wake up. Please wake up, please! Don´t die!" a female voice spoke. His mother.

He groaned and opened his eyes. He stared at a fuzzy face, before he recognized his mother.

"Where am I? What happened?" he asked. He looked around himself. He was lying in a bed, in the infirmary. Not only his mother, but his father was present as well.

"That´s what we were going to ask you! What happened?" his father asked angrily.

"Umm… I um, w-wanted to b-borrow your s-sword, and I um, got hurt?" Toshiro stuttered. This was one of the few times in his life that he stuttered.

"So you tried to wield my sword? You could get seriously hurt, even more than you are already. You could even have died!" Ryuu said, his eyes flaring with anger.

Toshiro winced and closed his eyes. He hated to get reprimanded and scolded. He heard his father sigh. He opened his left eye. His father didn´t seem as angry as before, his shoulders were sunken. He seemed so…tired.

His mother sighed as well.

"We are not angry Shiro-chan (4). We were just worried. No parent wants their child get hurt. Promise us that you won´t do that again.

"Okay, I promise." Toshiro said with a small voice.

"Good. Now I´ll bring you some food. I´ll be here in a minute" his mother said and left smiling.

There was a pregnant silence. Neither Toshiro nor his father said a word. It was his father who first broke the silence.

"I understand if you wanted to try to use my sword. But it´s very dangerous."

"I got it already! I want ever touch a sword again. Glad now?" Toshiro snapped. He hated this.

"No. At your age, I was just as curious about swords, and it was about that time, that I got my first sword. My father had crafted one himself. It was no ordinary sword. It grows with its owner. What it was back then, it is no longer. Now it has become Kuraitsuki (5)." He said and clapped his sword.

"And that´s why I have crafted a sword for you as well." Ryuu continued.

Wait, what? This was certainly not what Toshiro had expected. His father had left the room while he was thinking. Now he was back again. He was carrying a small word, wrapped in some cloth. He gave it gently to his son. Toshiro stared at his for some time. Then he unwrapped it neatly. He gasped.

It was a beautiful sword. He caressed the sheath, with was so delicate. His father had engraved small symbols, for hope, freedom, and power and so on. The sheath was made in a greenish blue shade. The hilt was made out of gold, shaped as a four-pointed star.. The blade was of steel, shinning with a silver light. It fit perfectly in his hand. It was not too big, but not too small either. It was perfect.

"Thank you father" Toshiro said and smiled towards his father. Ryuu smiled back to his son. He sat down on the edge on the bed and ruffled Toshiro´s hair.

"You´re welcome. I´ll even give you some lessons on how to use your sword. Perhaps, one day, you´ll be remembered for your swordsmanship. But no matter what, I´m proud of you. Shiro-chan." And with those words, he laughing and walked outside.

It was the first time that he had ever heard his father call him Shiro-chan. And he was proud of him. Proud! He clutched his sword tightly to his body, although being careful, so that he didn´t cut him. And then he fell asleep smiling.

Outside the door, his mother was standing, also smiling. She had known all along, what was troubling her young son, and now it was all good again. But she knew, that the peace wouldn´t last for much longer. That wiped out her smile and she sighed. She went inside and kept the forgotten tray with food on the small table, next to the bed. She caressed her young son´s cheek and left him.

* * *

_I´m so sorry for not updating earlier. I´ve had a huge writer´s block and I also been on a holiday, to America, for more than 2 weeks. And that meant that for at least a week, I had jet lag. Very annoying. _

_(1): Ryuu, means dragon in Japanese. Fitting, when you think of Hyourinmaru._

_(2) Mizuki: means water in Japanese. Fitting, compared to Hitsugaya´s element ice, which is a mix between water and air. _

_(3) Zayid: Think of the pronouncing as in NCIS, where Officer Ziva David´s surname is pronounced as Daveed. This means that you should say Zayeed. Zayid doesn't mean anything, compared to the other names. Just a cool name I thought of. _

_(4) Mizuki calls him Shiro-chan, whenever she is worried or in a happy mood. Then she calls him, sweetie, sweetheart and whatever a mother might call her son. This includes Shiro-chan. Hitsugaya´s father is too proud to say it at the beginning, but also starts calling him this name, whenever they are alone._

_(5)Kuraitsuki: means Dark/Black moon in Japanese. Hyourinmaru can also be seen as a full moon aka the ice ring, that´s why I choose this name. About the moon, you can read it in Wikipedia, so it´s not something I made up._

_And I´ve decided to call Hitsugaya Toshiro in all of the memory chapters. Because that he has a father and a mother, whose surname is also Hitsugaya. That´s why it would seem too weird._

_And so far, in not only this story, this is the longest chapter I´ve ever written. Yay!! _

_Anyways, I´m not going to update that soon, maybe once every third week or something. I´ve got tons of homework to do, so I won´t have that much time. Especially, if I also have to read some fan fiction too. Oh, and please remember to review. Thank you!_

_So, until we meet again, have some sweet dreams_

_See ya_


	3. Forgotten: Son of the white winter

_Hello, Shadow Typhoon is back with another chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, even though I wish it. But I do own Aria, Hell and the other OC´s. _

* * *

**Hidden Memories**

**Chapter 3: Forgotten: Son of the white winter**

**By Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_From the earlier chapter: _

_Age of Hitsugaya Toshiro: Psychical/Mental/Appearance 7 years. Real age: 33 years old._

Wait, what? This was certainly not what Toshiro had expected. His father had left the room while he was thinking. Now he was back again. He was carrying a small word, wrapped in some cloth. He gave it gently to his son. Toshiro stared at his for some time. Then he unwrapped it neatly. He gasped.

It was a beautiful sword. He caressed the sheath, with was so delicate. His father had engraved small symbols, for hope, freedom, and power and so on. The sheath was made in a greenish blue shade. The hilt was made out of gold, shaped as a four-pointed star.. The blade was of steel, shinning with a silver light. It fit perfectly in his hand. It was not too big, but not too small either. It was perfect.

"Thank you father" Toshiro said and smiled towards his father. Ryuu smiled back to his son. He sat down on the edge on the bed and ruffled Toshiro´s hair.

"You´re welcome. I´ll even give you some lessons on how to use your sword. Perhaps, one day, you´ll be remembered for your swordsmanship. But no matter what, I´m proud of you. Shiro-chan." And with those words, he laughing and walked outside.

It was the first time that he had ever heard his father call him Shiro-chan. And he was proud of him. Proud! He clutched his sword tightly to his body, although being careful, so that he didn´t cut him. And then he fell asleep smiling.

Outside the door, his mother was standing, also smiling. She had known all along, what was troubling her young son, and now it was all good again. But she knew, that the peace wouldn´t last for much longer. That wiped out her smile and she sighed. She went inside and kept the forgotten tray with food on the small table, next to the bed. She caressed her young son´s cheek and left him.

* * *

_Age of Hitsugaya Toshiro: Psychical/Mental/Appearance 10 years. Real age: 42 years old._

Toshiro was walking angrily across the garden. He was upset. His parents and Aria had arranged a huge birthday for him, even though they knew, that he hated crowds and attention. So he had fled the party.

He sighed and sat down in the grass. He stared up to the ceiling of Hell. It was jinxed, so that it looked like the sky in the human world. It was shining with thousands of stars. He felt so content. But he knew that he soon had to return to the party. He closed his eyes.

He could suddenly hear silent footsteps walking towards him. He frowned. He didn´t want to go back yet. The footsteps stopped next to him. He opened his eyes and got a surprise. It was the same boy that he had followed through the castle years ago.

"You have to return to your birthday party at once." The boy said emotionlessly.

He still had the same green eyes, black hair and the tear marks. But he was older now. Just like himself. Toshiro had grown taller now, and his hair was so spiky, that it seemed to defy gravity. He frowned at the boy.

"No" he answered defiantly.

"You have to. It´s your 42th birthday, the first special birthday, so it is expected of you to attend the party."

Toshiro hmph´ed. He would not! Then he suddenly smiled slyly.

"I will only go back, if you play a little game with me." Toshiro said, now smirking broadly.

The boy frowned.

"What does this game consist of?" he asked a little bit suspiciously.

"Well", Toshiro began, "we´ll have to ask a question each, which we have to answer truthfully. The first one to lie loses."

"And how exactly will we know, when the other lies?" The other asked. He sounded amused.

"Aria thought me a spell we can use. It is normally used on an enemy soldier, which has been captured and has to answer questions, but it is not illegal."

"Then I will participate"

Toshiro chuckled.

"Very well. But since I am the birthday child, I will start" he started. "But first I have to cast the spell."

He casted the spell and the other boy sat down.

"Good. Now, what is your name?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, of the Quiorra clan"

"Figures" Toshiro muttered under his breath. Of course the boy had to be from one of Hell´s most powerful clans.

Ulquiorra tilted his head lightly.

"What makes you so special?"

"Well… Aria said that I was destined to something big. There was a prophesy, but she never told or explained it to anyone. I would actually rather live a simple life, with my parents, but that will never happen."

Ulquiorra was silent, just staring at him.

"That was not what I was expecting to hear. I always thought that you were a stupid dimwit who had taken in by a mistake."

"What! I´m not stupid!" Toshiro spluttered angrily.

"Well, then prove it" Ulquiorra said and smirked a little.

And then they bantered forth and back, coming up with more and more difficult questions. Even if it looked like an argument, they were both enjoying it.

"Toshiro, where have you been?" It was Toshiro´s mother who came running towards them.

"Well…I´ve gotten a new friend" Toshiro said and smiled.

Mizuki only now seemed to realize, that her son was not alone.

"Oh, aren´t you Ulquiorra Schiffer?" she asked and Ulquiorra nodded.

"Well, why don´t you both follow me then?" she asked and the nodded.

Instead of going to the party, she led them to the royal gardens. Here she settled down, and Ulquiorra and Toshiro sat down as well.

"Now I´m able to keep an eye on you both" Mizuki said smiling.

"What about my party?" Toshiro asked frowning.

"Oh, I´m sure they will survive"

And then Ulquiorra and Toshiro started talking again, or rather, arguing again. And Mizuki was happy for her son. Finally he had gotten himself a friend. And this was how Ulquiorra became Toshiro´s first friend.

* * *

_Age of Hitsugaya Toshiro: Psychical/Mental/Appearance 11 years. Real age: 45 years old._

It was such a boring day. That was why he had gotten so happy, when his mother had announced, that they were going to have a trip to the city. It had been such a long time, since he had been there. He wore some clothes which wouldn´t stick out in a crowd and went down to meet his mother.

She was waiting for him at the gate. She smiled at him and together they walked to the city. They were quiet, but it was a comfortable silence.

They arrived at the city and were wandering around. They caught almost everyone´s attention, Toshiro because of his appearance and Mizuki because of her gentle smile. Such smiles were quite rare around this part of Hell. That, because they were walking in the slum areas of the big capital city, Inferno City.

Toshiro was also wondering why they were here. He had never been here before and to be honest, he was a little bit scared. He knew that bad things happened here. And of course something had to happen. Just not to them.

"Give us all of your money, or we will rip you apart!"

It was some hoodlums who were terrorizing a girl about 57 years (1) with bright green eyes. He frowned. This was not something he liked. He glanced at his mother. She was frowning as well. Then suddenly she walked towards them.

"Mother, wait! What are you doing?" he shouted while he ran after her.

She stopped right behind the hoodlums. They were three boys. One very tall, one black kid and a boy who was very big and muscular (2).

"And what do you think, you are doing?" Mizuki asked sternly.

They all turned around and glared at her.

"What does it look like, lady?" the tall boy spat. "Leave us alone!"

Mizuki´s eyes narrowed. Then she lifted her hand and slapped him. Hard.

"W-what…?" he stuttered.

"Boys like you should not behave like this! Hurting and terrorizing the innocent? What would your parents' don´t think?"

"They are all dead" the big and muscular boy muttered.

Toshiro´s mothers eyes softened. She sighed and reached for something under her robes. She pulled out her purse and took out 9 gold coins.

"Here. There´s 3 gold coins to each of you. Enough to live properly for a while, I think."

The three of them stood with their mouths agape.

"You are not serious, are you?"

She just smiled kindly in return. They looked at each other, and then as fast as lightening, they snapped the money out of her hand and ran away. Meanwhile, Toshiro was helping the abused girl up.

"Thank you so much. I don´t know what would have happened, if you two had not arrived." She smiled at them gratefully.

"Oh, it was nothing. They were just as much victims as you were. Victims of hunger and desperation. Now, tell us your name"

"My name is Neliel Tu Oderschwank"

In return, she also received three gold coins. She thanked them and ran away herself. Toshiro looked at his mother. He wanted explanations. She just smiled, again, and tucked his arm, and made him follow her.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to teach you, how power can be used and misused. You have so much power; you must not let it corrupt you."

"I promise I won´t" he assured her.

"I know you won´t, sweetie. Now, let´s go home."

In the future, he would remember this day and the promise he made. And he never broke his vow.

* * *

_Age of Hitsugaya Toshiro: Psychical/Mental/Appearance 12 years. Real age: 48 years old._

He was so tired. He was tired of life, of all of his duties and responsibilities, of everything in general. Currently he was listening to one of Aria´s ramblings off about the politics in Hell, of what to say and of what not to say. Seriously, it was not like he was going to need it someday.

"Gah! Could you just stop already!?" He screamed frustrated.

Aria stopped in the middle of a sentence and blinked owlishly.

"Excuse me? Young man, are you telling me, the ruler of Hell, to _shut up_?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

He could almost see himself shrinking, while Aria grew bigger and bigger and overshadowed everything. He gulped.

"Erm…" he stammered, but was abruptly cut off.

"Be quiet! And now listen carefully on what I´m going to say now."

He gulped and nodded energetically. Aria stood up and walked over to the window. She looked outside at the scenery for a long time, before she spoke:

"You might think that what you learn is unnecessary. That is not true. Every single little thing that you learn can be used some day. Where ether it is in battle, in politics, in your daily life etc. You have to see yourself as extremely lucky to have all these things given you like this. BUT YOU ARE TOO BLIND TO SEE IT!"

"Well, it´s not my fault that I don´t understand this!" Toshiro shouted at Aria. "It´s not easy to always be at lessons, learning about things, without knowing why! I need to know; why am I doing this?"

Aria sighed and looked at him. "As I have told you before, you are destined for something big. You can´t run from your responsibility."

"But what is my responsibility? What is it, I´m destined to?" Toshiro asked desperately. "I just can´t do things, knowing that it is because of something, Fate wants me to."

"I´m sorry Toshiro, but I cannot tell you the exact content of the prophesy. But you will learn in time. That I will promise you" Aria said in a firm voice.

Toshiro sighed. Well, it seemed that this was all he got to know.  
"Fine. But I want to know it sooner than later"

Aria smirked. "Good. But this doesn´t mean that you can escape this lesson. Now where was I…"

Toshiro groaned and almost smacked his head into the table of sheer annoyance.

* * *

_Age of Hitsugaya Toshiro: Psychical/Mental/Appearance 14 years. Real age: 54 years old._

"Really?!? Are you serious?" Toshiro asked excited.

"Of course I´m serious. I´m not a man of jokes" Toshiro´s father, Ryuu, said.

"I can´t believe it! I´m going with you on one your patrols. Maybe we will see some bandits, and then we´ll fight, and then we´ll tie them up, and then we´ll bring them back, and then we´ll put them in jail and then –"

"Whoa relax! It´s just some routine job, nothing special. Don´t expect too much of it." Ryuu said with laughter.

"But I´m going with you! That´s special! Toshiro said with lights in his eyes.

"If it´s so special, what are we standing here for? I thought we were supposed to be going?"

Toshiro´s eyes widened and he ran as the wind upstairs to find his sword. His father just laughed.

A few moments later, Toshiro, Ryuu and two other warriors were on their way on their route. They had to check for criminal activity and that kind of things. Nothing really happened, and the route seemed void of activity. Not even travelers or merchants were seen.

"This is strange" one of Ryuu´s team members said. "There should be a lot of activity now. This is…wrong"

Ryuu nodded. They were all alert now and there were a lot of tension. Toshiro were even tenser, since this would be his first real battle, if they were attacked. Suddenly, they heard a huge roar! From above, flying mare-horses and a single three headed demon dog came flying towards them. On each of the mare-horses, a demon was sitting, armed with swords, knives, axes and bows with arrows.

The ones with bows and arrows shot at them, and one the Ryuu´s team mates fell to the ground, wounded in his stomach.

"Hide Toshiro" Ryuu shouted at Toshiro before roaring himself and attacking the enemy.

Toshiro quickly found a bush along the road to hide behind. He looked at the scene in front of him. They were attacked in the middle of a deserted road, so there were almost no places to seek cover. Ryuu and the remaining team mates fought bravely against the enemy, but the enemy was simply too many.

They managed to kill of several of the enemies, but not Ryuu´s remaining team mate also fell, injured by three headed dog. Toshiro gasped. There were still 5 mere-horses with enemies on top of them and the demon dog. There was no way his father would get out of the fight alive.

As soon he had thought the thought, an enemy managed to injure him with a sphere. Ryuu was hit in the left side of his chest and he was now lying on the ground, breathing heavily. No! He could not let his father die! He unsheathed the sword his father had made for him and stood out the bush.

As quietly as he could, he sneaked behind the group of mare-horses. He came near a golden mare-horse with a blue skinned attacker on its back. Using the techniques he had learned, he jumped up and slit the throat of the enemy silently. The others didn´t notice. But they did notice him, when the body hit the ground with a dull thud and the mare-horse panicked.

"Get him!"One the enemies shouted and they all charged at him.

"No! Toshiro get out of here. Don´t think about me, save your own life" Ryuu shouted as loud as he could desperately. He didn´t want his son to be slaughtered.

But Toshiro just gritted his teeth and jumped up. The mare-horses flapped their wings and tried to follow him, but as soon as they were up, he was down again. Now they were all above him, with their stomachs bare to any attack. He chanted a spell which sent a rain of needles towards the flying mare-horses. They all screamed as a mare-horse can scream, and they fell to the ground.

Now the bandits had to stand on their own feet to face him. The cursed at him and attacked. Even though Toshiro had evened the odds, they were still bigger, stronger and more experienced than him. Not to mention it was 5 against 1. And that was if you didn´t count the demon dog, which just watched them patiently, almost if waiting for an opened or some chance of some sort.

But Toshiro wouldn´t give up. He would win!

"_Very good young one. Where there is a will, there is a way."_

Toshiro almost dropped his sword in surprise.

"_Don´t be scared. I am you. Well, a part of you. Use me to win the battle."_

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Toshiro snapped at the voice, while trying to block and dodge the rain of attacks falling at him.

"_You know that by heart. And you´ll have to say my name."_

Toshiro frowned. Just say the name of the voice? But he didn´t know it´s name. Somehow he had to figure it out.

"_You don´t have to figure it out. You know it already. You have heard it in your dreams."_

Toshiro´s eyes widened. He had been having strange dreams since the incident with his father´s sword. Dreams about a huge Japanese dragon, with beautiful wings and blood red eyes. And he had heard a voice. A voice calling out for him, telling him that it´s name was…

"Hyourinmaru" Toshiro whispered and felt a surge of power go through his body.

"Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro shouted and lifted his sword and slashed towards the bandits. Their eyes widened when they saw the giant ice dragon sprout out the tip of the sword. And then they all died, incased in eternal ice. Dead without even a scream, they were so surprised. But now the demon dog stood up.

Toshiro saw it move and faced it steadily. He wouldn´t lose. Not when he had the power of Hyourinmaru. He glanced down towards the sword and got surprised. Somehow, it had managed to grow to more than double its original length. It was as long as he was tall 5-6 years ago.

With a roar the demon dog attacked, all it´s three heads spitting saliva, and Toshiro got back to reality. He jumped sideways to dodge the dog and sliced the side. It roared with pain, and as quick as lightning, it bit Toshiro´s arm. Toshiro screamed with pain and continued to hit on the head that was holding him. The other two heads tried to bite him as well, but they couldn´t get a grip.

Toshiro got his arm free and sliced of two of the heads. The remaining head screamed and then fell to a heap. Toshiro proceeded to cut off the last head and then rushed to his father.

"You all right?" Toshiro asked him worryingly.

But his father didn´t have the strength to other than smile at his son before he fell unconscious. Toshiro gasped and then scooped up his father. He held his tightly as he ran home, even though his own arm throbbed with pain.

Later, after he had given his father to the infirmary, got his arm bandaged and after telling Aria and his mother about that happened, his father finally woke up. Even though he had lost so much blood, and in reality shouldn´t be alive, he still survived. They were all relieved.

Now there was only one question left. Who had planned the attack? Was it meant for the patrol group, or was it meant for Toshiro? They would only find out much later, and by that time, it would be too late.

* * *

_Age of Hitsugaya Toshiro: Psychical/Mental/Appearance 15 years. Real age: 57 years old._

It was a nice day. Zayid was eating his food and complimenting his situation. His master, the young dragon, had now been training to control his powers, which had been activated during the attack on him and his father.

Toshiro had become more serious since then, taking his responsibilities very serious, which meant he rarely had time for other things. But today he had promised Zayid to take him for a ride to town. Zayid smiled as much as a mare-horse could smile. It had been a long time since he had seen Toshiro actually.

Toshiro came walking to the stables, Hyourinmaru bound to his back with a green sash. He was also smiling, since he also looked forward to their trip. He saw Zayid and ran towards him. Zayid greeted him and Toshiro took some time to brush Zayid and clean him for dirt. After that was done, he sat atop him and they flew to the sky. Compared to normal horses, mare-horses loathed to be bound in any way, so there was no saddle on Zayid.

They flew for a while, and when they saw the city, the landed and Zayid walked the rest of the way. When Toshiro had told his mother about his trip, she had taken the liberty to give him a shopping list. He was first annoyed, but when he saw, that one of the things was watermelon, he quickly came to a good mood.

He rode to different shops and purchased his goods. He had just gotten his watermelon and was walking out of the shop, when his bag was snatched from him.

"Hey, that´s mine!" Toshiro shouted after the blue-haired thief, as the thief ran as fast as he could, away from Toshiro.

Toshiro quickly ran after the thief, but the thief was extremely quick for a normal demon, so even if Toshiro was gaining, he was only gaining very slowly. He ran for a long time, into the shabby part of the city, while trying not to lose the thief of sight. The thief had looked behind to see if Toshiro had given up, and Toshiro had seen, that he had blue eyes, the same shade as his hair.

Finally, Toshiro was close enough to grab the thief´s arm. The thief fell to the ground, as well as Toshiro, since he was still holding the thief´s arm, and they rolled and started wrestling. The thief aimed a punch at Toshiro´s gut, but Toshiro managed to grab the hand and twist it, so the thief was howling in pain.

Toshiro doubled over in pain, when the thief kneed him in the "sensitive" part. The thief threw another punch at his face, and this time he couldn´t stop it or dodge it, and it broke his nose. Now Toshiro got angry and kicked the thief in the side. Now it was the thief who got angry.

They used teeth, nails, legs and arms in their fight, and Toshiro completely forgot about the spells he had learned and about the knife inside his sleeve. He had left Hyourinmaru behind with Zayid, so that he wouldn´t cause panic in the shops, but now he realized that that had been a stupid idea.

Finally they just stopped and looked at each other. The thief had a black eye, blood running his face, an arm in a weird twist, and various bruises all over the body and was humping on one leg. Toshiro looked almost exactly the same, the only difference being that he had a broken nose instead of the twisted arm, a painful rib where he had been kicked instead of the bad leg.

After seeing each other, they both laughed. They laughed for fully 5 minutes before they shook hands.

"I´m Toshiro Hitsugaya" Toshiro said.

"I´m Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez" the blue-haired and blue-eyed thief replied.

And then they talked, about their lives and such. Apparently, Grimmjow was taking care of his sick mother and his little half-sister. His father had left him years and years ago, and Grimmjow hated him. Later on, his mother had found a new husband, and they got his sister. But then he had been killed, so they were on their own again. Grimmjow showed Toshiro his house, which really wasn´t a house, but more of a shed.

"Brother, see what I have found!" a girl with green hair said, while she came running in.

Toshiro´s eyes widened. It was the same girl his mother has saved from being beaten up! The girl seemed to realize the same.

"It´s you!" she said and hugged Toshiro.

"Erm…what is going on? Have you been dating without me knowing, Nel?" he said with fire in his eyes. He was indeed very protective.

"Of cause not brother. He and his mother were the ones to save me, don´t you remember?"

"Oh…oh! Now I get it!"

Toshiro just shook his head. And this was how Toshiro got his second and third friend.

* * *

_Age of Hitsugaya Toshiro: Psychical/Mental/Appearance 16 years. Real age: 60 years old._

"Do you want some tea?" Enma asked Toshiro.

"Yes, thank you"

Toshiro was sitting in heaven, together with its ruler, Enma. He now came here regularly. Here he could find peace, while being amongst chaos for such a long time. He and Aria came here for the first time for many years ago, and he instantly liked it.

Aria loved to show off her fighting skills, so she came here to fight some of the archangels. He, on the other side, came here to drink tea, play chess and discuss life. And at the moment, they were discussing Aria and Enma´s relationship.

"Well, we have always been different, right from the beginning" Enma said thoughtfully.

"How different? In the way you thought or acted, perhaps?"

"You could say that. My father, Chaos, and my mother, Balance, always used to say, that we were like day and night. I liked to sit for myself and think, while Aria loved to fight and talk."

Toshiro chuckled: "I´ve realized that, yes"

Enma smiled. "We could have fights which lasted for weeks, but we could never really hate each other. Even though Aria was born careless and carefree, she has learned that she cannot be that. And I had learned that even though you have to think things through, don´t use a lifetime on that. Less talking and more action, Aria always used to say."

"You balance each other out" Toshiro said thoughtfully.

"We have to. If we don´t, there will be war" Enma said, sighed and continued.

"There was a time, not very long time ago, when Aria and I fought so hard, that a war actually started."

"The Grey War" Toshiro added.

"Exactly. It was a war for power, before we learned that we both had to exist. Many died. Thousands actually. And it was thousands too many. We both have scars from that war. And we both regret it so much."

"I´m glad there´s peace" Toshiro said.

"So am I. But there has to be wars in the future. It is the balance of the world. The world can´t be too good. But it can´t be too bad either. There is not only black and white, grey shades exist also."

"So you think that a war will begin soon?" Toshiro asked worrying.

"Yes, I´m afraid there is" Enma said. "But let us not worry about the future. Let us play a game of chess."

"Okay" Toshiro accepted and smiled. Even if there were to be a war soon, life was nice.

* * *

_And Shadow Typhoon is finally back! I apologize for the long waiting time, but I´ve never had so many homework's in my entire life. I am so sorry!_

_When you are 57 years, you looked like a 15-year old._

_The tall one is Nnoitra, the black one is Zommari and the big and muscular one is Yammy. _

_Now some of you might say, that Toshiro has been a little OC. You are probably thinking about the part, where he is going with his father- that is true. But then he changes, after the attack. That is partly the reason, that he becomes the person he is in the manga. _

_Oh, and this is the longest chapter I´ve ever wroted! I don´t know when I will update again, but I hope that it might be soon._

_Until then, have sweet dreams._

_See ya_


	4. Forgotten: Rebellion

_And here´s the next chapter in Hidden Memories. I hope you enjoy. And do remember to review. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but right now, I own this universe. (Muahahaha!)_

* * *

**Hidden Memories**

**Chapter 4: Forgotten: Rebellion**

**By Shadow Typhoon**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_From the earlier chapter: _

Enma smiled. "We could have fights which lasted for weeks, but we could never really hate each other. Even though Aria was born careless and carefree, she has learned that she cannot be that. And I had learned that even though you have to think things through, don´t use a lifetime on that. Less talking and more action, Aria always used to say."

"You balance each other out" Toshiro said thoughtfully.

"We have to. If we don´t, there will be war" Enma said, sighed and continued.

"There was a time, not very long time ago, when Aria and I fought so hard, that a war actually started."

"The Grey War" Toshiro added.

"Exactly. It was a war for power, before we learned that we both had to exist. Many died. Thousands actually. And it was thousands too many. We both have scars from that war. And we both regret it so much."

"I´m glad there´s peace" Toshiro said.

"So am I. But there has to be wars in the future. It is the balance of the world. The world can´t be too good. But it can´t be too bad either. There is not only black and white, grey shades exist also."

"So you think that a war will begin soon?" Toshiro asked worrying.

"Yes, I´m afraid there is" Enma said. "But let us not worry about the future. Let us play a game of chess."

"Okay" Toshiro accepted and smiled. Even if there were to be a war soon, life was nice.

* * *

_Age of Hitsugaya Toshiro: Psychical/Mental/Appearance 17 years. Real age: 63 years old._

Toshiro was worried. Very worried indeed. Lately, there had been some awful rumors circling around. Rumors about some sort of rebellion. That wasn´t promising. There had always been small rebellions here and there, but nothing as this indicated to be.

The rumor said, that a huge flock of various sort of demons were gathering. And at the moment, they weren´t localized yet. And it was here the problem lied. As long as they weren´t localized, they could continue to grow and grow, and actually had the change to become something big.

He had tried to get some information, but none of his sources were that reliable. This meant, technically, that he was screwed. He had already talked to Aria about the problem, but she had just dismissed him.

He sighed. Nothing could be done with this at the moment. He should probably just forget it. He then decided to go and find Grimmjow, to lighten up his day. Lately he had been so serious, without any free time, so he could use it. And off he was.

* * *

"Can´t you do this a little quicker?!" Toshiro asked the servant irritated.

He was supposed to be at a meeting with Aria and her demon lords, but currently, the servant's weren´t satisfied with his clothing. This could take some time, and he didn´t want to be late. He hated being late.

"Of course sir, right away sir" the servant stuttered.

Toshiro was dressed regally. But nothing too fancy. The colors were black, some silver and different shades of blue, which brought up his eyes and hair very nicely.

Toshiro hmph´ed and walked as fast as he could. He didn´t want to be late! He soon arrived in front of a huge door, which rather looked like an archway. He knocked and entered. Aria and the demon lords were awaiting him. Damn, he was late after all!

He sat at the only remaining chair and looked at Aria. She would be the one to lead the meeting. His eyes strayed to the other occupants at the table. To his left, Leaz was sitting. A beautiful demoness, but nothing compared to Aria. She was known for her elegance on the battle field, while she was cutting down enemies.

To his right, Heyd was sitting and yawning discreetly into his hand. He was extremely lazy, so it wasn´t he came to the meetings. But he was a genius mastermind to plan tactics and such. Suddenly Toshiro eyed Aion. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table. He seemed to be listening to Aria, who had now begun talking, but he had a certain glint in the eye.

Toshiro looked more carefully at the demon lord. He seemed to be planning something; Toshiro could easily recognize the look. He frowned. He had never liked the man. Aion had always looked down on him, talking to him as if he was a child or some kind of inferior being.

He sighed and also began to listen to Aria. The meeting went on for some time, and finally Aria began to talk about the supposed "rebellion". While she was talking about the dangers and their knowledge of it, Toshiro´s eyes again strayed to Aion. He seemed to be frowning. Toshiro tilted his head and stared at the other man´s eyes. They were not frowning because of worry, but of irritation.

This caused Toshiro´s frown to deepen. Something was going on with the man, and he didn´t like it. The meeting finally ended and they all got to go. He sighed. Great, another thing to add on the burdens he was carrying around. Damn it!

* * *

Toshiro encountered Ulquiorra a couple of days later. This was a convenience, since he needed to talk with him.

"I´ve got a problem" Toshiro said and motioned Ulquiorra to sit down. Ulquiorra sat and raised an eyebrow.

"It is not often, that you resolve to ask for help" he said casually.

"Well, this time I just need your opinion on something. There is this guy. Okay, it´s not just any guy, it is Aion. He is somehow…acting suspiciously"

"How…suspiciously?" Ulquiorra asked.

"He seems to be planning something, and I don´t know what? And I don´t like it!" Toshiro admitted and growled. "I never liked him in the first place"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Whatever it is, you have to be careful. Demon Lords are incredibly powerful, so you have to watch out"

Toshiro sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"I´ll tell you if anything happens"

And with those words, he left.

* * *

"It was supposed to be around here" Toshiro said to himself.

He had located some of the disturbances, and concluded that this area was the rebellion´s center. But there was nothing here. Nothing at all.

"Strange…" Toshiro muttered.

The area was bare, with only a few trees and bushes. Insects were buzzing and small animals made their typical sounds. Nothing suspicious at all… but this made it very suspicious!

And he was right about it. As soon he thought this, some demons appeared out of the thin air. Toshiro avoided a slash towards his left shoulder by a single step sideways with the left foot. He unsheathed Hyourinmaru and attacked.

The fight didn´t take that much time. Soon the demons were lying defeated on the ground. He kept them alive of cause, since he wanted to question them. But apparently, they didn´t want to be taken alive, so they bit off their own tongues.

Toshiro tried to save them, but they suffocated in their own blood. What a bore. Now he was where he started. Not good. He had wanted to find some answers to some of his questions, but until now, none were found. But this just confirmed that he was right in his suspicions. Something was wrong, and he wanted to know what!

* * *

_Tsk! Since I started in the gymnasium (equivalent to high school/college) I haven´t had enough time to do anything. And this includes writing!_

_I´m sorry for not updating for a while. I thought, that the homework and time would get better, but apparently, it haven´t. For that I apologize. But since I have a holiday at the moment, I hope the next chapter will get faster updated._

_And to add something, I only got very few reviews last time. It made me feel, that no one really appreciated my story. So could you guys please review? You just have to push the review button, write down what you think, and voila! A review is created!_

_Until then, have sweet dreams_

_See ya_

_Shadow Typhoon_


End file.
